I Wish You Would
by 6Troublemakers
Summary: Hinata finally works up the nerve to dump her boyfriend Kiba. But just when she thinks she was finally getting over him, she sees him with Sakura on the first day of school. After several embarrassing moments she's beginning to feel like an outcast. The only kindness she has seen since leaving Kiba is from the most unexpected source: Sasuke Uchiha.


The excuses were ridiculous now. But still Hinata listened. A part of her wanted to give in and believe all of these excuses and the other part of her said that she was done. But still she listened.

It seemed like she was always listening, always forgiving.

"Nothing happened—I promise. She just slept in my bed, that's all," Kiba kept telling her. Hinata knew that he would never cheat on her, and yet he was so absent from her life as of recent that she didn't know what to believe.

She stared at the cup of tea nestled in her hands. She had barely touched her tea and Kiba ordered his coffee and drank it down quickly. It occurred to Hinata that Kiba was always doing things quickly. He was quick to make excuses, quick to lie to her, and quick to forget about her whenever it was convenient for him.

"Hinata, please say something," Kiba urged. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Kiba across the table. He looked so sure of himself as if he didn't know that this was the last straw.

"I-I…" Hinata tried to find the words to say while looking at his handsome, loveable face. Instead she lowered her head back to her now cold tea and she said what she needed to say to her tea. "I can't do this anymore. I'm sick of the lies and I'm sick of the excuses,"

Hinata dared to glance up at Kiba; he looked in shock, but recovered quickly. He offered her a lopsided, unsure grin, "Babe, you don't really mean that—" he protested.

"But I do," Hinata spoke sharply. She saw his confident composure start to wane. "We're done," she delivered the final blow.

"Babe, you don't mean it. We've been together for a year and a half. I love you," he desperately tried to cling to empty words to try to get her to stay.

Hinata shook her head and tried to stand her ground. A look of anger shot across Kiba's face. "You're seriously doing this? After all we've been through?" he was starting to raise his voice. Hinata knew that this could lead to trouble.

Hinata grabbed her bag off of the back of the chair and started to get up. "You mean after all that_ I've_ been through. You've put me through a lot and I deserve better," she confidently told him as she gazed into his chocolate eyes.

"Just know that this will be the worst decision you've ever made," Kiba haughtily told her. His confidence had appeared to have returned, but Hinata knew that he was shaken inside.

"Or it could be the best decision I've ever made," she said quietly before turning on her heel and leaving the coffee house. She didn't dare look over her shoulder as she left for fear that she might run to where she looked.

Hinata had spent the last three weeks of her summer vacation crying over Kiba and trying to convince herself that her decision was the right one. More often than not she stayed home, drew the blinds, and watched romantic comedies to try to ease her pain. She started to find herself feeling better in the days before the school year started. She knew that the year and a half that she and Kiba had spent together would never truly go away, and she would wear the memories around her like a noose for months to come. But somehow she was feeling better, although her happiness appeared to be built on sand most times.

She walked into the doors of Konoha High School feeling confident and ready to tackle her junior year. She had woken up early that day to curl her long lavender hair into perfect ringlets and she put on the navy blue dress that she had spent all summer eying in hopes that the retail price would go down. Hinata was looking good and feeling good and she was sure that other people would take notice.

Hinata she got to school right before the bell was set to ring. She didn't want to risk awkwardly loitering around the hallways alone on the first day. She didn't want anyone to realize that without Kiba, she had no friends. She shoved some books into her locker and she looked up at the clock. She needed to make it to AP Chemistry in two minutes. The class was just down the hall, so she had an ample amount of time to get there. She figured she might get there early though, just to be safe on the first day of class.

As Hinata walked into the chemistry room she noticed a brown-haired boy in the corner and she felt the noose of memories tighten around her heart. It should've been her that Kiba was waiting for, it should've been her that Kiba would risk being late to class for… But who was Kiba with? Hinata moved just a little bit from the doorway and saw the pink hair that she knew all too well.

Sakura Haruno.

Kiba had sworn that nothing had happened between him and Sakura that day that she left him at the coffee shop. But clearly something had happened, because he was sitting on her desk and holding a standing Sakura between his legs. The two appeared to be flirting and kissing. The bell rang and a flood of students rushed into the classroom but still Kiba did not leave. Hinata felt frozen where she stood, and she realized that she hadn't moved since she entered the classroom. As Kiba kissed Sakura goodbye it was almost too much for her to take. She realized this feeling and she turned around to run, but she bumped into a strong chest. She looked up and saw the angry, onyx eyes of Sasuke Uchiha and she knew that she couldn't hold it in anymore.

She hurled.

Vomit fell on Sasuke's feet.

A rush of gasps and unsympathetic sounds of disgust filled the room.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke's surprised face and then gazed at those of her disgusted peers.

She ran.


End file.
